The Game
by valkan
Summary: A bite sized story told from the perspective of Serene. Enjoy!


_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Riviera or any of Atlus's great properties. Wish I did though._

_I posted this in Big Sister Kitty's forum, but that's against the rules around here ; SO I brought it here for everyone to enjoy._

**The Game**

"Okay, here's how it works." Ein said setting up a group of chairs in a circle.

It's been a few months since Hector and his evil ambition nearly came to fruition. How close we'd have all come to total destruction on a world scale! But had it not been for us, Riviera and Asgard would have faced the realm of eternal darkness. How fitting that we find ourselves here passing the time like a family as if it's always been this way.

"There's only a limited number of chairs, one less then the number of people here"

Musical chairs. He had described it to me once as the idea came to his head last night. 'You'll love it Serene!' He said smiling. Asgard must have been a very dull place, because he seems to get excited by just about everything these days.

"And when the music stops, you have to sit down, and the one still standing is out of the game!"

Nods and 'uhmhmm's were signs of approval by everyone here, but Lina had a skeptical look on her face.

"What happens after that? Do we keep going?"

"Yes we do. A chair will be removed after everyone sits down and someone is eliminated. The last person sitting wins!"

"But what will the prize be?" She asked, her cute little scowl growing larger.

"It's a surprise!" He said smiling.

"Lina doesn't like surprises."

"Oh, come now Lina, it's only something he thought of last night. Let's humor him for a bit. Besides, it might be fun." Fia said. Ahhh Fia, the voice of reason. Thank you.

"But who's going to play the music?" Cierra asked. Beneath the red outfit, and male captivating figure, was a analytical and sharp mind. Which..only presented itself when need be.

"I will of course." Ein replied. "OKAY everyone take you're places around the chairs."

True to his word, there was only three chairs and four of us. He started playing on the gaafi (a small pipe like instrument that you blow into, the pitch and variation in notes are caused by squeezing different parts of it. It's very easy to learn).

We started walking in a casual circle, a cautious example of experiencing something for the first time. He played for a good 30 seconds before he stopped, and then it happenend.

Three of us sat down, one of us was left without a chair.

"What!? I already lost!?"

"Sorry Fia." He said smiling and rubbing his head. She walked over to an adjacent tree and sat down. "Well I'll see how it ends at least"

Excellent! Now there were only three of us. Cierra, Lina, and myself. Ein began the music again.

I couldn't help but notice the confident look in their faces, and neither could Ein. It seems that it took all he had not to break out into a serious fit of giggles. He stopped again, and this time it was a total mess. We all dashed for our chairs, but only two of us sat down, while another was eliminated.

"Ara? I lost?"

"Now it's just you and me! Lina won't lose!" She said to me with grim determination in her eyes. I only smiled a devilish smile. There's no way I'd let Lina win.

He begun again, this time with a slightly slower song, as if to highlight the tension between me and Lina. With every step I took, I could tell no FEEL the sweet taste of victory in my mouth. I would win. This was garunteed.

He stopped.

Everything seemed so slow to me as I dove for the chair and firmly placed my bottom in it. Lina could do little to stop me, so in frustration she sat on my lap. "Nooo! I was so close.."

"That's okay Lina better luck next time!" I said laughing.

I won! Now to get that prize from Ein.

"Congratulation Serene, and here." He said offering me a makeshift necklace made out of leather and a tiny polished stone of amethyst. He tied it around my neck and that was that. "Hmmm.. that's a surprise it suits you the most" He said smiling.

"What is this?" Cierra stated in a teasing voice dripping with honey. "Two lovebirds exchanging vowes?"

"Ein rigged the game!" Lina said pouting.

He laughed. "Aww come on, do you want to play again? I brought enough prizes for everyone."

This brought a smile to their faces. All three of them complied.

But as he was setting up the chairs I couldn't help to be a little disappointed. For a brief moment, it seemed like I was the most important thing in the world to him as he gave me this necklace. I'll cherish this forever Ein...

Even if it does seem like a silly game!

**Fin**


End file.
